


spic and span

by Lliyk



Series: you deserve rounds tonight [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Touch-Starved, these tags make it look so much worse RIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6375967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lliyk/pseuds/Lliyk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="http://homin-kink.livejournal.com/1110.html?thread=1366"><b><span class="u">prompt:</span></b></a> changmin comes home to a messy apartment.</p><p>[excerpt] <i>the mess is intentional, that much changmin can tell. take out cartons from the fridge are strewn across the living room coffee table, laundry, once piled in the safety of the laundry room, is littered almost artfully down the hall. in the foyer there are mud tracks in the shape of shoes a single size bigger than his own. in the bathroom, there are towels on the floor.</i></p><p>
  <i>changmin's mouth tilts upwards. the towels are clean.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	spic and span

**Author's Note:**

> I, A LITERALLY SLEEP DEPRIVED PIECE OF GARBAGE, PASSED OUT MANY TIMES WRITING THIS, FORGIVE ME IF IT'S KIND OF EVERYWHERE. AND IT IS, SO, Y'KNOW. SORRY. AND STUFF.
> 
>  **p.s.:** did i proof-read this? absolutely not.

the mess is intentional, that much changmin can tell. take out cartons from the fridge are strewn across the living room coffee table, laundry, once piled in the safety of the laundry room, is littered almost artfully down the hall. in the foyer there are mud tracks in the shape of shoes a single size bigger than his own. in the bathroom, there are towels on the floor.

changmin's mouth tilts upwards. the towels are clean.

tsking to himself, changmin strides into the bedroom with a practiced quietness and hangs up his coat in its rightful spot. there is a lump on his side of the bed, curled in on itself and snoring softly.

changmin shakes a out few cricks in his shoulders and steps up toward his side of the bed.

there is a peek of brown streaked hair against the cream of the pillowcases. changmin hates to wake him up, really, but rules are rules.

despite that he knows that this is yunho's way of asking, with a harsh flourish, changmin yanks the blankets from the bed and is rewarded with a confused, startled yelp, but the moment yunho's eyes lock with changmin's, he stills.

"changminnie," yunho ventures quietly.

"no." changmin says plainly, wrapping the duvet around his hand in a quick motion and then dropping it onto the floor at edge of the bed. changmin averts his eyes, and reaches into yunho's bedside drawer.

"changminnie i can explain—"

" _no_."

the thing changmin pulls from the night stand is a short, tethered whip, and it sounds across yunho's bare thighs with a sharp flick of changmin's wrist. yunho's skin flushes red, and he makes a sound halfway between pain and pleasure.

"front and center," changmin orders, voice hardened from his years of military service. yunho crawls to the middle of the bed, but changmin decides he is too slow.

the whip uncurls against the curve of yunho's ass, and yunho arches backwards with a shuddering cry.

"there are rules, yunho." changmin reminds him as he shakes himself out of his moment of pleasure with effort. changmin allows it, and keeps on, twirling the firm hilt of the whip between his fingers. "one of them is to not make a mess," the whip dances out with a ringing slap, "another is to not make a mess on purpose," the whip hisses across the air again, and yunho howls.

"and the last rule that we would be reimplying, today?" changmin prompts, curling the whip back up and setting it aside, reaching for the straps tied to the posters of the bed.

changmin hums dangerously when he is met with silence, and yunho sucks in a breath.

"the last," yunho says quietly, trembling with bubbling anticipation as he stretches across their bed. "the last rule is to ask for what you want."

sliding a silken strap over yunho's ankle and securing it firmly, changmin merely nods. he says nothing, leisurely enjoys the way yunho squirms in his silence, the only sound between them being yunho's careful breathing and the slide of silk being knotted into place.

changmin admires his work, trails his gaze slowly over yunho's body, pulled just taut enough to be teasing. he comes to a stop between yunho's eagle spread legs and spares a glance at the swelling shape of his half-hard cock against his underwear, tactfully impassive, and then continues as if he never stopped speaking.

"so then why didn't you just ask me for it, hm?" changmin narrows his eyes again as he gestures harshly to the bedroom door, implying the things beyond. "why did you deliberately turn the entire apartment into a huge mess?"

"i did," yunho says under his breath.

"you did not." changmin snaps back. "instead you upturned my entire fucking house. do you know what that is?"

changmin watches yunho's throat work as he swallows, and feels a different kind of heat rise within him. "i suppose it doesn't matter," he murmurs airily, before yunho can answer. "what's done is done."

yunho raises a hand as if to reach out but the movements halts, the silk around his wrists not letting him go any further than a mere inch. yunho's brows furrow, and changmin slants him an unimpressed look.

"you know the rules," he says for the nth time, then, pausing as he settles on the edge of the bed between yunho's legs, "at least, i thought you did."

"i do,"

"you don't." changmin shoots yunho down casually. "which is too bad, really. i had plans for tonight. plans that involved me spreading you across that bed silk free and rimming you until you thought you would come from just that—" changmin undoes the buttons to his jeans with an arrogantly aloof air, "and then fucking you until you begged me to let you come. did i _mention_ that i got you a new cock ring?"

yunho lets out a high pitched whimper and lifts his hips, a futile attempt at seeking friction.

"none of that, yun." changmin pulls his sweater off, rises to slip off his jeans, and then picks up the whip again. he makes a short show of wrapping it around his knuckles, hilt in the other hand, and laying a kiss to the leather.

"watch."

yunho makes a displeased sound as he gives a sharp tug at his bonds. "that is not what i wanted—" he starts, is cut off with the hiss of the whip as it uncurls against his thighs again. changmin is towering at the end of the bed, naked now, eyes wicked and teeth flashing in an amused upturn of his mouth.

"then you should have _asked_ ," changmin reminds, mirth coloring his tone as he leans in, slides his free hand down his chest and over where his nipples have started to tighten. he flicks one and shudders, voice gone quiet in his small moment of pleasure.

dropping the whip, changmin slowly slips two fingers into his mouth, eyes locked with yunho's as he lets his tongue curl around them. he slips them back until his knuckles meet his lips, until all he tastes is the muted flavor of the leather of the whip on the skin.

yunho is watching with rapid attention, eyes bright with fire and lips pulled thin. changmin can see the struggle in him and hums, deeming this form of punishment just perfect. he puts yunho out of his mind then, hones his attention on himself and pops his fingers from his mouth to scissor them at the base of his hardening cock, runs them up to the tip and back.

a frisson of hot excitement and simmering vulnerability pulses up changmin's spine, blooms across his chest as he strokes himself. no matter how many times he has done this, no matter how dominant he acts for him, being watched by yunho still makes him shake.

unbidden, a ragged moan tears out of him as he squeezes his eyes shut and keeps his hand moving. slow, fluid strokes build the pressure coiling inside of changmin's abdomen, and the room is regales with the faint sound of his breathy cry of pleasure.

changmin can see yunho squirming from under his lashes, and he looks up full on when yunho's hips buck up with a snap. the motion of it, the straining curve of yunho's cock shifting beneath the cotton fabric of his boxers makes changmin shiver with warmth. his mouth parts and his hand tightens on his upstroke. he gasps, quiet.

"if only you'd be good for me like you're supposed to," changmin sighs throatily, a longing aching up his insides as he watches yunho watch him. "maybe my plans would have changed anyway," he says, arching uncontrollably as he pinches a nipple between impatient fingers. "i'd have you fucking me right now."

" _changmin_ ," yunho whines, pulls hard against the silk on his wrists, uselessly fronting against the air.

"yeah," changmin agrees, eyes wide as he watches yunho fruitlessly chase mere glimpses of pleasure. "too bad you made a mess."

changmin can feel his balls tighten as he takes his fill of yunho, flushed, covered in a sheen of sweat, tshirt ridden up to his ribs from his sharp, frantic movements. yunho's eyes are dark and half-mast, mouth red from biting at it. changmin thumbs the slit of his cock, presses just so at the underside of the ridge and almost curses.

yunho's mouth parts prettily, when changmin reaches down to tug at his balls, and changmin stiffens with want at that tiny little movement.

"changmin changmin changmin—" yunho's hips stutter along with his mantra. "touch me. anywhere. _please_."

changmin's body thrums. he loves when yunho gets to the point of pleading with him.

"no," he whispers, because he is cruel, because he is close. his own hips stutter out of rhythm. "you weren't good for me, remember? you made a mess."

yunho pulls frustratedly at his silken ties and changmin watches the hard curves of his muscles bunch with glee. all of yunho is corded, wound tight with desire. all of him is beautiful.

changmin comes into his hand abruptly. it's racking; he has to press a palm into the edge of the bed to keep himself upright. his spunreleasethick and hot and sticky, and it dribbles through his fingers, drips onto the sheets.

in front of him yunho is shivering, staring at him with desire-blown eyes and needy longing.

changmin hums. he eases the rest of him into the bed and crawls up over yunho, careful not to touch. yunho is watching still, pressing himself into the bed tightly, and changmin decides he will be generous.

"good," he murmurs in soft praise, then, holding out his spunk covered hand to yunho's lips, "here."

changmin watches yunho's tongue dart out, the tip of it smoothly curling to scoop up the cooling mess. yunho is eager, deliberate, and thorough. changmin chuckles throatily, says, to yunho's apparent and budding annoyance,

"at least you cleaned something up."


End file.
